


【Thesewt】The Vacation

by WhiteDrunk



Series: Thesewt亲情短篇 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDrunk/pseuds/WhiteDrunk





	【Thesewt】The Vacation

这间伦敦的小屋子已经响了两声敲门，可还是没有人开门。屋子里薄如蝉翼的窗帘后，明明有亮着暖黄的灯光。

也许他正忙着在他的世界里拯救着他的小动物吧。

忒修斯微微叹了口气，确定周围没有人后，从腰间抽出了魔杖，轻而易举地打开了纽特家的房门。

 

屋子比他想象中的要干净，却还是凌乱的。桌上交错摆放着前两天的报纸，放了一天已经干瘪的面包，以及不知道是什么时候的水果。沙发上放了几件纽特的衣物，可衣架上却挂着一些不相干的东西。  
忒修斯不想观察其他地方了，他挥动魔杖让房间里的东西回到他们应该去的地方，并将开始腐烂的水果送进垃圾桶。他脱下沾着伦敦夜晚水露的大衣，挂在门后，再次念起咒语。

被施了延伸咒的地下室里，纽特专心致志的在为一种魔法生物治疗。处理完毕后他抬起头，余光看见书桌后坐了一个人，他一边快速转过身子一边抽出魔杖指着对方。

“不够敏锐，纽特，在战场上你早就死了。”忒修斯对于弟弟的敌对状态毫不在意。他扫开桌上一些无关紧要的东西，拿起自己字迹的那封信。“按时读家里人的来信也是必要的，我亲爱的弟弟。”

纽特想开口为自己辩解，磕磕绊绊之后他只是歪着头吐出一句：“它急需治疗，我还没来得及阅读。”

“一个星期？”  
“……是的。”

 

纽特跟在忒修斯后面回到客厅，看见自己大变样的房间小声嘀咕了一句：“我不喜欢这样……”  
“那你就应该自己打扫而不是等我来收拾。”忒修斯这么说到，“你肯定又不吃晚饭。”他打开冰箱，空空如也的情况是他意料到的。下一秒，旁边他带来的袋子里飞出各种各样的食物，填满了纽特的冰箱和橱柜。  
忒修斯仔细地卷起衬衣袖子，开始着手准备这顿推迟许久的晚餐。不同于弟弟的随便应付，哥哥是如果有条件，一定要好好对待正餐的态度。可能是战场上的条件实在太差，现在的他才这么珍惜来之不易的机会。忒修斯一向喜欢自己动手做一顿饭，而不是用魔法快速解决。

这需要的时间挺多的，纽特盯着忒修斯的背影，悄悄地努力不发出声响后退着，想要返回地下室去。

可忒修斯毕竟是忒修斯，无论是傲罗的身份，还是纽特哥哥的身份，即使他背对着纽特，也察觉到了对方的意图：“你给我坐好吃完了再回到你的世界去。”接着他转过头，确认纽特是否有乖乖坐下。

 

不得不说忒修斯的厨艺还是相当好的，纽特一直很喜欢忒修斯做的饭菜。只是兄弟俩聚少离多，他也不好意思去说这种小事。饭菜的香味飘进纽特的鼻头，肚子立刻附和的叫了一声，算是对这顿饭的赞美。

“抱歉。”纽特低着头不好意思地扯动嘴巴笑到，他立刻拿起刀叉，还差一点没有握住。  
纽特有些狼吞虎咽的吃相绝对和优雅沾不上边，忒修斯看在眼里却是越发的可爱。他拿起刀叉归拢了一些自己盘子里食物送进了对面的盘子里。

当纽特吃完所有东西，喝下最后一口水的时候，忒修斯已经架起腿，坐在餐桌的另一边，拿着桌上前两天的报纸看着了。他擦干净嘴边的食物残渣，思想斗争了一番主动开口：“怎么突然就来我这里了？”  
忒修斯翻了一页报纸慢悠悠地回复他：“难得的放假。”  
“那你不是……应该回家吗？”  
“父亲带着母亲出去旅行了，他叫我不要回去给母亲添麻烦。”忒修斯的话语吐露出了一点点对于父母亲之间深厚爱情的无奈。他居然被自己家的人嫌弃了。

纽特扭过头几乎就要笑出声，这话是他父亲说得出的。他还想再接着问，结果被忒修斯截住。  
“一个人太冷清了，正好过来看你。”他喝了口水接着说，“多少有些不放心。”

纽特不知道该说些什么，忒修斯的关心一直十分直白，总是把他搞得不知所措。

“我挺好的，你不用为我担心。我可以保护好自己。”

很显然忒修斯不想和他谈论能不能照顾好自己的话题。他挥挥手把纽特赶回地下室：“到睡觉的时候我会叫你的。”

 

 

“纽特！”忒修斯的声音从上面传来，纽特手上一抖险些出错。他抬头去看，发现忒修斯急匆匆地跑下来，甚至在最后那节楼梯上打滑，几乎快要摔倒。“我的怀表不见了。”  
纽特从哥哥少见的急切中回过神来，他伸手揪出躲在自己怀里的嗅嗅，倒提着它抖了两下。一块银色闪闪发光的怀表立刻掉了出来。不知是嗅嗅偷的时候碰撞到了哪，还是因为时间而破旧失修，怀表掉出来的那一瞬间，表面和本体分裂开直直向地上摔去。  
忒修斯紧张到忘记自己是个巫师，他低下腰接住四分五裂的怀表，手掌里沉甸甸的分量让他真真切切的感受到才松了一口气。  
纽特十分好奇是一块怎样的怀表，他抱住嗅嗅好奇地把脑袋凑过去看。

看到的第一眼他觉得有些眼熟，直到忒修斯挥动魔杖修复着这块怀表他才想起来。

这是自己送给他的。

打工第一份拿到的工资，他给忒修斯买了块怀表。

 

具体情况他已记不太清，他只记得对方看到后什么也没说，然后，就出现了一幕，自长大后忒修斯从没对自己做过的事。  
明明那时纽特的身材早已有了大人的影子，可忒修斯就是能轻而易举的抱起他。忒修斯甚至开心到转了几个圈，才放下有些晕乎乎的纽特。  
接着他的脸上被狠狠地亲了一口。  
回想起那段往事，滚烫的心情不自主地从心口传到脸上，一直到达头顶。

 

还沉浸在心爱之物失而复得的喜悦里的忒修斯根本没注意到纽特通红的脸庞。他轻轻抚摸着怀表，蓝澈的眼里盛满柔情，仿佛瑰丽的宝石。

 

纽特从回忆里出来是因为忒修斯挥着魔杖在教训嗅嗅。  
嗅嗅浮在半空中，它想逃离这种控制，却只能上下左右的翻转。而忒修斯用魔杖敲敲它，用在傲罗队里批评小队成员的语气教育嗅嗅。  
纽特伸手想救下小家伙，手掌刚刚伸出去，就被忒修斯用魔杖抽打了他手背一下。

“放开，纽特。小孩子做错事是需要教训的。”

纽特缩下手却还是把嗅嗅抱回怀里，将小家伙放进大衣里藏好。像是回到以前藏各种各样的小家伙被哥哥抓包时的窘迫，又像是以前自己做了什么理所当然的小事却被哥哥夸奖后的害羞。总之，想起旧事的他实在是不太敢抬头看忒修斯。  
忒修斯也没再说什么，反手拿着魔杖叉腰，笑了一声。

这种时候的纽特真是太可爱了。

纽特悄悄抬眼从额前乱糟糟的头发间看哥哥，确认对方没有再生气后赶忙离开把嗅嗅关回它的地方。

 

再一次听到兄长急忙叫唤自己的时候，忒修斯已经在纽特家住了两天。是个雾茫茫的早晨，睡眼朦胧的纽特听见忒修斯的声音，从楼上自己的房间出来，就看见他在匆忙的整理行李。听到纽特下楼的声音忒修斯也没停下，一边将东西塞进行李箱一边同他说：“突然接到任务，我得回去了。”他飞快地合上箱子就向外跑，“咚”地一声关门才让纽特彻底清醒。

 

纽特对着空落落的客厅说不上什么感觉。忒修斯时常在和家人团聚的时候匆匆离去，他早就习惯了。

若自己家不是格外的干净，他可能都要怀疑忒修斯是否来过。  
但少了点什么。

纽特抓抓头发垂下眼，准备回去整理自己。眼前突然出现忒修斯举着魔杖，对方什么话都没说，也不管清晨的露水早已沾满大衣，他将纽特抱了个满怀。  
纽特被忒修斯抱在怀里，直挺挺地，对突如其来的拥抱来不及做出反应。忒修斯拍了他两下后背：“注意安全。”

接着他又不见了。

忒修斯的幻影移行用得出神入化。

纽特再一次摸上自己的头发，有些湿湿的凉意。

 

他笑着回到楼上，准备待会给自己做个丰富的早餐，不用魔法。


End file.
